Claustrophobia
by epildedo
Summary: "Nah ,begini lebih baik"ucap Kyuhyun kembali dan kembali mengulas seringai mesum yang begitu mempesona /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae
1. Chapter 1

**Ff Kyumin/Claustrophobia /yaoi**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: Sungmin merasa takut dalam rungan tertutup sampai pada suatu saat Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya terus menutup pintu /yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME********

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

BLAM

"Hah!ANDWAE!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Namja cantik itu memandang khawatir pintu yang tertutup tersebut

Rasa sesak dan takut mulai menyerang nya membuatnya terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar yang tiba-tiba tertutup ,segera menggapai gagang pintu kemudian keluar dari sini, hanya itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran namja berambut hitam kelam tersebut

"Ah! aku tidak mau mati!"

Cklek

Bruk

Belum sempat tangan namja cantik tersebut menyentuh gagang pintu ,seorang namja tampan berseragam polisi lebih dulu membuka pintu dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua bertabrakan

"Sungmin"

Merasa suara bass tersebut memanggil namanya,namja cantik tersebut membelalakkan mata terkejut setelah menengadahkan wajah dan mendapati namja tampan tersebut telah terlebih dahulu memandanginya

"Kyuhyun-nah"Ucap Sungmin seraya bergumam tak urung pipi Chubby yang berpigmen putih itu merona

"Apa yang kau lakukan di gudang?kenapa pintunya tertutup?"

"ah,aku h-hanya mengumpulkan barang bersifat sampah yang akan di bakar besok agar tidak berserakan,soal pintu sepertinya tertutup karena angin"jawab Sungmin seadanya , Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja tampan tersebut merespon dengan anggukan mengerti

memang itulah sebagian dari pekerjaannya menjadi seorang istri resmi Cho Kyuhyun satu setahun yang lalu

"Ah~ setelah Pulang dari bekerja sekalian di lantai dasar aku mencarimu,maukah kau membuatkan Teh Gingseng dan mengantarkannya ke kamar Kita di lantai 3,setelah ini kau akan melakukan Terapi ne?"Posisi mereka telah saling berhadapan karena Sungmin segera melepaskan kukungan tangan Kyuhyun pada Tubuhnya karena menahan namja cantik itu hampir terjatuh beberapa saat yang lalu

"n-nde"jawab Sungmin membungkuk patuh berniat untuk bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya bagaikan seorang istri seorang Kapten polisi muda,walaupun ia Juga seorang namja Sungmin adalah seorang namja yang memiliki rahim ,itu diketahui ketika Sungmin mengalami penganinayaan dan terluka di daerah perut

Namun

GREP

"Chankaman!"Tangan pucat Polisi muda tersebut menahan Tubuh Mungil Sungmin

"eh?"Sungmin merespon dengan mengerjabkan mata lucunya sekali

"Aku masih malas untuk kembali ke kamar,jadi bolehkah nanti kita bersama menuju dapur ,Ehm Maksudku sekalian ku temani untuk membuat Teh Gingseng itu" Seperti gelagapan namja tampan dan tinggi tersebut berkata dengan gerakan tak penting seperti melepas topi polisinya dan memakainya kembali

"Ne-tentu saja"

ucap Sungmin semakin merona ,namja di hadapannya begitu terlihat manly tampan,baik hati ,dan anggapan-anggapan baik lainnya ,Sungmin telah lama memendam rasa cinta pada namja tampan dan tinggi di hadapannya,rasa cinta sejak Kyuhyun menemukannya untuk pertama kali tersekat seorang diri dalam kamar mandi saat bertugas meringkus Lee Victoria karena tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap sang aegya Lee Sungmin dan sang Suami Lee Soo Man

"Kajja"Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin membuat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju dapur yang memang terletak tak jauh dari Gudang

.

.

.

"chagiya,apa pendapatmu tentang gambar ini"ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengeluas surai hitam namja cantik di sampingnya

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama

"Ng...begini mengapa namja di gambar ini berada di luar rumah kayu?"Merasa Sungmin tak kunjung menjawab namja tampan itu kembali meralat

"karena namja ini takut berada dalam Rumah yang tertutup"celetuk Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun

"Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan?sedangkan ada anak namja lain di depannya,mengapa ia tidak mencoba meminta bantuan untuk memasuki rumah tertutup itu dengan bersama-sama"ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk gambar anak laki-laki lain

"karena..."Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun

"karena sang anak takut ia tidak dapat keluar lagi"lanjut namja cantik itu seakan mengiba

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup ringan pipi Chubby namja di hadapannya

"Claustrophobia tidak akan tersembuhkan hanya karena rutin mengkonsumsi obat sesuai resep chagiya~"Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang semua pintu Rumahnya tidak tertutup

"Tapi dengan kemauan yang keras dari penderitanya"Sungmin hanya kembali bungkam

"Besok Minnie harus kembali mencoba menaiki lift ,arrachi?"

_**flash back on **_

_**trank trank**_

"_**YAK HENTIKAN!DASAR GILA!"**_

_**Suara wanita beroktaf tinggi membuat namja cantik yang tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang menggeliat setengah sadar**_

"_**lapar..lapar"**_

"_**meow..."**_

_**Dua Suara lain yang tidak asing bagi Sungmin kembali mengusik alam mimpinya**_

_**PRANG**_

"_**akh...appo..."**_

"_**MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"**_

_**Kaget **_

_**Bahkan Sungmin segera terduduk dari posisi tidur berbaringnya**_

"_**U-umma?"Cicit Sungmin hampir berbisik,kesadaran sepenuhnya telah berada dalam pihaknya saat ini**_

_**Brak**_

"_**ngenw"Seperti suara kucing yang terbungkam membuat Sungmin semakin terbelalak **_

"_**Sen?"Ucap Sungmin kemudian secepatnya turun dari ranjang seraya tergesa membuka pintu berwarna pinknya dengan meredam suara sepelan mungkin,dalam hati namja cantik itu berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Appanya dan Kucing peliharaannya bernama Sen, menyesal saat selesai bekerja ia lupa mengunci pintu sehingga wanita itu dapat leluasa kembali ke Rumah kecilnya**_

"_**HENTIKAN PABBOYA!Diam Dan makan ITU!"**_

_**BRAK**_

_**Sungmin pias **_

_**Saat menemukan Appanya makan dengan ketakutan di kolong meja makan dengan darah mengucur pada kening tak urung lebam wajah yang ikut menyertai di bagian bibir dan area pipi Chubby sang Appa**_

_**Blak**_

_**Entah rasa takut itu tertelan begitu saja karena Sang Appa ,Dengan kasar Sungmin membuka kasar pintu kamarnya**_

"_**Umma HENTIKAN!apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Appaku!"**_

"_**M-Minnie-ah"sang Appa mencicit memanggil lemah namja cantik itu, namun tak urung tangan penuh gores itu menyendok nasi dan Sup kemudian memakannya,oh Appanya ternyata begitu lapar,Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika lupa memanaskan Sup kimchi yang ia simpan di atas lemari bajunya**_

"_**Aku memasakkan orang gila ini Sup"ujar Victoria yeoja 6 tahun lalu resmi menjadi Umma tiri Sungmin,dongsaeng dari Lee Bo ah Umma Sungmin yang telah meninggal dunia**_

"_**.."Sungmin diam,namun mata Foxy tersebut tetap memandang was-was sang Umma yang tengah menyeringai licik padanya**_

"_**Umma kalah Lotre"ucap Victoria seraya mendekati Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya**_

"_**Tanggal ini kamu mendapat gaji kan"**_

"_**Itu untuk biaya makan ku , Appa ,Sen selama Sebulan,tidak cukup untuk yang lain!"Sungmin sepertinya kembali waspada,ia tahu bahwa Victoria akan kembali mengacak-acak kamarnya untuk mendapatkan uang yang ia inginkan,tapi tidak untuk kali ini batin Sungmin telak**_

"_**BERIKAN PADA UMMA!KITA BISA DAPAT UANG BANYAK JIKA MENANG LOTRE!"**_

"_**TIDAK!"sungmin balas membentak ketika tangan berkuku tajam itu mengerat pada lengan putihnya yang tidak tetutup kaos kumal yang tengah di pakai Sungmin**_

"_**BERIKAN BODOH!"**_

"_**ah~APPOYO~~hiks!"Sungmin meringis perih kala kuku itu memancing luka dan darah pada lengannya**_

"_**Hah,berikan pada Ummamu ini setengah saja dari gaji kecilmu itu chagiya~"**_

"_**jangan,itu tidak akan mencukupi kebutuhan makan kami bertiga"ucap Sugmin mengiba,Sungguh rasa perih ini begitu menyiksa namja cantik itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan**_

"_**Kau dan Appamu saja kali ini,lagipula Sen Kucing sialmu itu juga tak begitu buruk di jadikan hidangan Sup"Victoria berucap santai tangan kirinya ia bebaskan untuk menunjuk maksud dari ucapannya**_

"_**..."**_

_**Tes **_

_**Tes**_

_**Sungmin memucat air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari mata Foxy yang telah lama redup dan terkubur dalam dalam sinar keindahannya**_

_**Sungmin mendapati Sen berada dalam mangkuk kaca transparan telah kaku bercamur dalam air berwarna kuning **_

"_**A-appa"Sungmin meremang kala mendapati sang appa menyendok cairan berisi Sen dan mengkonsumsinya dengan nasi**_

"_**APPPAAAAAAAA!ANDWAEEEE!Sen tidak enak!JANGAN DIMAKAAAAAAAN!"Sungmin berteriak histeris kemudian merosot Tak berdaya di atas lantai sedangkan victoria tanpa halangan memasuki kamar namja manis tersebut dengan Senyum licik miliknya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**ANDWAEEE!BUKA!UMMA!JANGAN SAKITI APPA LAGI!APPA TOLONG MINNIE!"**_

_**BRAK BRAK BRAK**_

_**Takut ,sesak,seperti mau mati **_

_**namja cantik itu terus saja menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan rapat dari luar**_

"_**TAKUT HIKS!APPA TOLONG MINNIE!APPA MINNIE TAKUT!Sungmin nampak buruk dengan rambut hitam yang acak-acakan **_

"_**APPAA"**_

"_**Sungmin"**_

"_**Sungmin"**_

"_**Sung.."**_

_**Flashback off**_

"Min"

"Sungmin"Suara lembut itu kembali memanggil dengan begitu halus,nada bass yang mengalun seolah meyerap perlahan katakutan berwarna kelam itu,nada yang mampu membuat mata Foxy tersebut terkuak menampilkan pancaran keindahan natural ,yang semula tertutup penuh tekanan urat dan otot yang begitu sulit dilenturkan

"Kyuhyun-nah"ucap namja cantik itu serak ,kedua insan tersebut segera berciuman lembut dalam melodi kemesraan untuk meyakinkan keadaan masing-masing

"Gwaenchana,Minnie?"lanjut Kyuhyun seraya memandang wajah cantik Sungmin ketika tautan bibir berbeda volume itu terlepas

"Kyu aku ingin kita menarik Appa dari rumah sakit jiwa dan kembali merawat nya Kyu"Celetukan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul

"Ne ,tapi setelah penyakit Claustrophobia dan Traumamu sembuh,Aku tidak ingin Minnie kambuh saat Appa membutuhkanmu,itu sama saja dengan bohong"Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk paham,namja cantik itu beringsut menyandar pada kepala ranjang seraya bergerak menutupi tubuh nakednya dengan selimut putih yang sempat merosot hingga pinggang

Pip pip pip

Suara yang berasal dari jam alarm yang terletak di sebelah meja nakas

Membuat mata lucu Sungmin memicing ,berusaha melihat angka yang tengah terpampang pada layar jam weker

"jam 05.00 KST,aku harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan semua perlengkapan kerjamu"Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan uapan malas

"Apa tidak terlalu capek ,selalu bangun pagi seperti ini Min?"Kyuhyun yang notabene baru kali ini bangun terlalu pagi ,akibat erangan keras sang istri yang mengigaupun merasa tidak enak hati untuk kembali bergerumul dalam selimut tidur mereka,menghormati Sungmin tentu saja

"waktu bersama Appa dan Sen dulu aku selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan harian"

Timpal Sungmin seraya turun dari ranjang dengan kondisi telanjang bulat,begitu tak menyadari bahkan seperti tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali naik dengan cepat ketika melihat tubuh putih sang istri melegang menuju kamar mandi ,

dalam kamar yang berposisi lurus dengan ranjang,tentu saja Kyuhyun dapat melihat dalam posisi saat ini tanpa menoleh,you Know?hanya memandang Lurus dan semuanya terlihat

"Kyu jangan melihat! aku tidak mau kita memulai Ronde hanya karena aku tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi" Sungmin menggertak halus dengan rona merah yang ketara di pipi Chubbynya

Oh ternyata namja cantik itu belum sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kegiatan kamar mandinya,

"tidak akan berpaling!, Claustrophobia memang menguntungkan bagi Ku"Ucap Kyuhyun santai ,Sungmin terdiam

namun bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin reflek terpaku

tetapi dikarenakan ia tengah memergoki satu tangan suami nya telah tenggelam dalam selangka yang ditutupi oleh selimut putih dan terlihat gerakan -gerak seakan tangan itu tengah memijat benda yang berada di dalam selimut,yang pastinya Sungmin dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah

"Tidurlah kembali, nanti akan ku bangunkan "

Namja cantik itu segera memutar tubuh nakednya untuk membelakangin Kyuhyun ,terlalu malu

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya ,berniat membangkang

namja tampan berkulit pucat tersebut berjalan santai tanpa selimut (naked) serta tanpa Suara mendekati tubuh mungil namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di bawah guyuran air hangat shower ,yang pasti dengan berposisi yang masih membelakangi Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

"..."Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum kala melihat Sungmin membersihkan rambut hitamnya dengan shampoo

Sedikit menggeser tubuh ketika Sungmin berusaha mengapai botol sabun cair yang terjatuh di atas lantai

Sungmin tak menyadari kala mata foxy itu terpejam akibat busa shampoo yang dipakainya

"uh~kenapa tidak dapat"Gumam Sungmin semakin membungkuk dan secara otomatis memperlihatkan belahan Butt miliknya

Tanda situasi berbahaya mulai terlihat kala jemari panjang Kyuhyun tengah mengelus pelan benda besar di antara selangka yang mengacung lurus ke arah Hole pink yang begitu mengundang untuk kembali di masuki,oh Kyu tidak cukupkah tadi malam Sungmin melayanimu?

"Dapat"Sungmin berguman senang ketika jemarinya menemukan botol yang dicarinya namun

Jleb

"AHHHH"

Seeet Jleb

"AHHH~Kyuhyun-nah!..."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Annyeong *lambai-lambai bareng Sungmin

Happy Kyumin day*dicekek ama readers*kelewatan jauh tapi ini masih bulanya kan?*gak ada yang jawab

To the poin:

Haaaaah untuk ff finding light saya meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena tidak jadi mempublish ending*sebenarnya udah jadi jauh hari*

Entah saya masih kehilangan mood untuk mengecek dan menambah di sana sini*saya merasa alur menjadi terlalu cepat jika tidak kembali ada perompakan kembali ,di hantui dengan hasil tidak memuaskan dan membuat perepyu pada pergi TT

Nah nah saya tahu ff ini alurnya begitu Flat entah akhir2 ini saya punya urusan dunia yang begitu padat *karena saya lelet jadi masalah kagak kelar2

Yah mohon maklum ,seperti yang reders tahu bahwa semua ff milik saya itu membosankan*nada gak ikhlas * pundung TT

Saya hanya author abal yang gak seberapa ketimbang author KMS yang dapat update cepet dan mempunyai ff yang daebak ^^

maukah merepyu?

gomawo ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff Kyumin/Claustrophobia /yaoi**

**(Rated M!)**

author: CHOSUNGMI(dedo)

Summary: "Nah ,begini lebih baik"ucap Kyuhyun kembali dan kembali mengulas seringai mesum yang begitu mempesona

/yaoi/Kyumin fanfiction /hanya butuh repyu No Bash No Flame,mianhae

Main cast:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and other

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLA K,**

**Warning:FLAT,BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

****NO BASH NO FLAME****

**Sama2 punya perasaan ne jangan coba ngebash dan flame kalau gak suka**

**Mianhae ne**

**JUST REPYU**

**NO SILENT READERS**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dapat"Sungmin berguman senang ketika jemarinya menemukan botol yang dicarinya namun

Jleb

"AHHHH"

Seeet Jleb

"AHHH~Kyuhyun-nah!..."

Sungmin menggerang protes kala rasa penuh serta rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang Hole miliknya,sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai melihat tubuh putih itu kembali bergetar

Keadaan yang sama ia dapati ketika se malam menggarap tubuh rapuh tersebut,tentu saja dengan beberapa ronde yang melelahkan

"ng..Sungmin-nah"

Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meng in –out kan penisnya dengan gerakan konstan

"akh...jangan di situ~"saliva bening milik namja cantik itu mengalir ketika senjata kebanggaan Kyuhyun menumbuh Prostatnya telak, Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara , tentu perkataan sebelumnya adalah Dusta belaka dan Kyuhyun mengetahui itu

JLEB

"AKH..AH..AH...ah..ah" Sungmin mendesah keras hampir menyerupai teriakan sebuah aksi pemerkosaan di pemutaran video Kasus miliknya

ck dasar Minnie,Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif batin Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan kasar Anunya maju mundur dalam lubang senggama milik Sungmin

"K-Kyuhyun~akh"

Croot

Sungmin memang selalu orgasme dengan begitu cepat jika harus berhadapan dengan Service dari Sang Suami

Tubuh mungil Sungmin hampir membentur lantai kalau saja tangan besar itu tidak segera menyangga pinggang rampingnya

Plop

"ah~"Sungmin mendesah kosong kala Junior milik Kyuhyun keluar dari Lubangnya

"Jaga posisi tubuhmu agar selalu seimbang chagiya"bisik Kyuhyun pada telinga Sungmin

Mengetahui Sungmin telah kepayahan Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk meletakkan Tubuh Sungmin dalam posisi bertelungkup di atas lantai kamar mandi,mengaturnya sedemikian Rupa hingga posisi namja cantik itu sekarang tengah menungging ke arahnya

"Nah ,begini lebih baik"ucap Kyuhyun kembali dan kembali mengulas seringai mesum yang begitu mempesona

'Oh,little Cho kembali menegang'batin Kyuhyun menepuk nempuh puas Miliknya yang kembali mengacung kala melihat sang mangsa telah dalam posisi yang perfect untuk kembali di garap

Dan tanpa basa-basi

JLEEEEB

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh~"Rintihan Sang Uke dan desahan Puas Sang Seme dari dalam kamar mandi itupun kembali menggema memenuhi lantai tiga Rumah tersebut

Normal pov end

_**:::Flash back on:::**_

_**Sungmin pov **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Krek**_

_**Mataku terasa berat dan gatal **_

_**Meringkuk di pojok kamar mandi bukanlah hal yang nyaman**_

_**Appa ,bagaimana dengan keadaannya?**_

_**Sen...Appa, Minnie takut dan kedinginan di sini**_

_**Sesak ,mungkin Minnie akan mati jika tidak berusaha mengasup oksigen satu detik saja**_

_**Krek**_

_**Brak**_

"_**Hei Appa Kau tidak apa-apa?"suara lembut itu sontak membuatku terbelalak kaget**_

_**a-ada orang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi**_

_**pintunya terbuka!**_

"_**APPPAAAA!"aku berteriak bangkit ,aku dapat keluar dari sini**_

_**Aku tidak mau mati!**_

_**Grep**_

_**Ah tidak! namja itu memeluk pinggangku yang akan keluar dari kamar mandi**_

"_**Hei Tenanglah!"**_

_**tidaaaaak!aku bisa mati jika berada di dalam sini**_

"_**ah lepaskan~"berusaha untuk memberontak kasar namun dengan tenaga yang telah habis terkuras suara ku malah terdengan begitu mencicit**_

"_**Tenanglah,kami sudah meringkus Umma tirimu"**_

_**A-apa ?Umma di tangkap?**_

_**,apa dia seorang mafia penagih hutang milik Ummaku?**_

_**Ah tidak nyawa kami bisa terancam**_

"_**ah!Andwaeeee!"**_

_**Aku berusaha kabur dari Kukungannya dengan menendang-nendang secara acak,tidak boleh mati di tempat ini**_

"_**H-Hei kau bisa melihat name tag ku!namaku Cho Kyuhyun,aku orang baik-baik"**_

"_**T-Tidak mana mungkin orang baik pamer bahwa dia orang baik,SEMUA ORANG JAHAT BEGITU!"aku terus menendang –nendang kasar berusaha menggapai tubuh tinggi itu agar mengenai sasaran pemukulanku**_

_**Brak **_

_**GUBRAK**_

"_**Ah,Appo...!"uh~ Kami terjatuh secara bersamaan dengan posisi berpelukan,yang pasti sama-sama merasakan sakit**_

"_**Mianhae"ucapku memandang wajah nya **_

"_**uh~aku polisi...a-appo ...pi-pinggangku"ucap namja itu merintih**_

"_**Po-polisi!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin pov end**_

_**:::Flash back off:::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal pov**_

Spruuuut

"AH...nikmat sekali chagiya~"ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum puas seraya mengeluarkan miliknya dari Hole Sungmin, terlihat cairan milik Kyuhyun yang tak tertampung meluber membasahi area Butt Sungmin

"hah...hah..Kyu~pabboya~"kalimat ucapan Sungmin yang pertama ia lontarkan dengan benar pada Kyuhyun setelah erangan dan desahan erotis beberapa saat yang lalu

"Kita akan secepatnya mendapatkan aegya jika setiap hari melakukan Sex Min"ucap Kyuhyun tanpa beban membuat Sungmin mendengus halus

Keduanya terdiam

"Min"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak menyadari bahwasanya aku menutup pintu kamar mandi di saat kita bercinta tadi"ucapan Singkat Kyuhun membuat Sungmin terkejut,dengan gerakan Reflek namja cantik itu memutar pandangan pada Pintu kamar mandi yang memang tengah tertutup rapat

"ANDWAE!"Sungmin berteriak histeris,bayangan-bayangan terkurung di tempat tertutup mulai kembali memenuhi kepalanya,dengan cepat ia berdiri kasar dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar mandi tersebut

Grep

"tidak lagi Min!,aku tidak akan mengizinkan keluar!"Kyuhyun memandang datar eksresi ketakutan Sungmin yang pasti sedikit menghenyuhkan batinnya,namun rasa tanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan Penyakit Sungmin menjadi Prioritas utama saat ini karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungminnya terus di hantui oleh penderitaan masa lalu

"TIDAAAAK!"jawab Sungmin menjerit kembali dengan nada gemetar,tangan mungilnya mulai memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang milik Kyuhyun

Buk

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran dengan sengaja membanting Tubuh Sungmin sehalus Mungkin

Pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup

"Dengar Chagiya,kau harus berusaha melupakan hal yang buruk dan memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan di saat berada dalam Ruangan yang tertutup,ini semua demi Appamu dan ...Aku Min"namja cantik itu balas memandang Kyuhyun ragu dengan air mata yang telah Tumpah ruah membasahi pipi putihnya

"Kyu Dengan Apa?,aku takut untuk berfikir,jebal biarkan aku keluar"

"Percayalah bahwa bersama, kau tidak akan sesak nafas apalagi meregang nyawa,bahkan lupa bahwa aku telah menutup pintu dengan suara yang pasti kau telah mengenalinya"ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terpaku,benarkah ia lupa?namun fakta itu tidak dapat terelakkan lagi

"karena itu sumber dari ketakutanmu "

"Tidak!"ketakutan itu masih menghantui ,Sungmin masih merasakan itu dengan jelas

Brak

Cklek

"Min!"Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya tangan mungil yang mendorongnya dengan keras dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat

Detik Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai mengekori Sungmin dan mendapati namja cantik itu tengah sibuk mengacak-acak lemari Obat,namja tampan itu memilih berjalan di pojok ruangan kamar membuka _Coolcase_ dan memilih air mineral yang tidak terlalu dingin

"Ini"Sungmin yang akan menelan lebih dari 4 butir obat dalam warna yang berbeda pun memandang Kyuhyun yang menyodorkannya segelas air padanya

"Mianhae Kyu...Mianhae"ucap Sungmin sebelum ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dengan erat mengabaikan obat yang tercecer di atas lantai

"Tidak apa-apa chagiya..."balas Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin yang basah dengan lembut

.

.

.

_**:::Flash back on:::**_

"Appaku?"namja cantik itu secara tanpa sengaja mencekam seragam polisi Kyuhyun

"dia telah di evakuasi di kantor polisi"Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Sungmin,keduanya masih dalam rumah Kumuh milik Sungmin di barengi dengan tiga polisi yang masih berlalu lalang

Pandangan Sungmin nampak kosong dengan tangan yang mencekam perutnya yang menjorok ke dalam

"Ng..Sungmin-shii apakah anda dapat membuatkan kami teh hangat"ucap seorang Polisi yang menghampirinya setelah membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun tentunya

"Mianhae tapi kami tidak memiliki Gula"ucap Sungmin sedikit malu ketika orang mengetahui seberapa miskin keadaannya

Kyuhyun dan polisi di hadapannya hanya terdiam kaku

"Ck...polisi Han bawa saja mobil patroli kalian untuk membeli minuman dan makanan hangat di sekitar wilayah ini"celetuk Kyuhyun kemudian

"Baik Kapten"setelah itu ketiga poisi tersebut meninggalkan rumah Sungmin setelah membawa barang Bukti

Blam

Pintu reot itu tertutup

Sungmin masih tertunduk uang itu pasti masih di bawa oleh sang Umma,menyesal ia pernah membenarkan kata Victoria bahwa ia akan menjadi Umma yang baik dan merawat Appa yang telah sakit Jiwa akibat kematian sang Umma Kandung

Sungmin mengumpat jangankan Si wanita penjudi itu berhubungan biologis dengan sang Appa, memandang saja seolah wanita itu tengah memandang sebuah hal yang tak lazim

"Kucing itu telah di kubur,aku akan memberi tahu tempatnya nanti "Kata Kyuhyun sembari mendengus lirih

"Di mana?"

"nanti saja"

"Sen ...dia penting untukku,kenapa takdir membuatnya menyusul Umma lebih cepat"

"Harga Kucing itu amatlah murah,aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"dia bukan Kucing biasa keberadaannya tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang !Umma kandungku yang membelikannya hiks"Kyuhyun tercekat ketika Sungmin kembali menangis

"Berapa Umurmu?"

"19 tahun"

"kau sudah besar jangan suka menangis"

"Anda terlalu Sok akrab Tuan"Sungmin berubah ketus,walau dalam hati namja cantik itu begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan polisi di sampingnya

"Kau telah menjadi tanggung jawabku mulai detik ini"ucap Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan datar

"mwo!?"

"Umurku Sudah 23 tahun,kau akan mencintaiku suatu hari nanti,oh mungkin beberapa hari saja,Kau akan ku nikahi lagipula kau itu namja polos dan cantik "ucapan namja tampan itu sontak membuat Sungmin melongo

.

.

.

_**Flash back off**_

.

.

.

_**-Rumah sakit jiwa-**_

**Kantor direktur**

_*Sungmin side*_

"Seminggu yang lalu baru anda datang ke sini Sungmin-shii,Ayah anda sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai anak yang selalu menjenguknya"namja muda berpakaian Dokter tersebut tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin

"Ne,Kansamhamnida Donghae-shii..ng bagaimana dengan keadaan Appa Saya?"

Namja bernama Donghae kembali tersenyum semakin manis menanggapinya

"Dia Sudah jauh lebih baik ,dia bahkan menggambar lima orang dan menunjukkannya padaku"ucap Donghae

"Lima orang?"kata Sungmin bergeyit bingung

"Ne beliau berkata bahwa di gambar itu adalah Beliau Sendiri, Sungmin-shii,Kyuhyun Hyung dan dua orang lainnya adalah aegya kalian"telak ,lanjutan ucapan Donghae membuat Sungmin merona ,apakah Sang Appa begitu menyayanginya?hingga di tengah kelinglungan saja Sang Appa masih dapat memikirkannya...Sungmin begitu terharu dan senang mendengarnya

"Appa...Gomawo"Gumam Sungmin Terharu

"Beliau bilang Anda juga akan mempunyai Kucing bernama Hyakku ,tetapi..."Donghae terdiam memandang Ekspresi tanya Sungmin

"Ne?"embun itu datang mengisi kekosongan cahaya mata Sungmin hingga memenuhi Ruangnya,Ada apa Dengan Appanya?

"Tetapi ...Beliau tidak dapat menggambar Kucing maka dari itu Lee Soo Man-shii sempat meminta bantuan saya Untuk menggambarkannya"Celetuk Donghae Sedikit terkekeh Haru,terhenyuh senang ketika namja bermata teduh itu mengingatnya

Sedangkan Tangis Sungmin telah pecah detik Itu Juga

"A-Appa...Appaku..."ucap Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya,'_Terima Kasih Tuhan'_Sambung Sungmin dalam Hati

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus Sembuh,Appa Telah berusaha banyak"ucap Sungmin bermonolog ketika berada di depan pintu Lift yang masih tertutup

Ada ataupun hadirnya Kyuhyun ia harus menghadapi rasa ketakutannya sendiri,Sungmin sadar selama ini ia terlalu manja dan bergantung pada namja tampan tersebut

Drek

Pintu lift terbuka setelah Sungmin menekan tombol Ke Arah atas gedung

Namja itu sempat berdiri beberapa detik ,sebelum memasuki Lift seorang Diri

"Kyuhyun"ucap Lirih Sungmin sebelum menekan tombol penutup pintu Lift tersebut

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Grekkkk_

"Hhh~"Sungmin menghela nafas pelan ketika pintu Lift terbuka,namja cantik itu tersenyum senang kala melihat kembali pintu lift kembali tertutup

"Aku Sembuh Kyuhyun-ah,aku bisa melakukannya"Gumam Sungmin

"Sungmin-shii?"Sapa seorang perawat wanita menghampiri Sungmin

"Ne?"

"Anda sudah ditunggu Oleh Appa Anda,mari saya antar "

"Kansahamnida"balas Sungmin menunduk rendah

.

.

.

.

_*Sungmin side end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*Kyuhyun Side_

_._

_._

"Kapten ini terdapat beberapa laporan yang berkenaan tentang penyelidikan kasus tersebut"

Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima map yang berisi Tumpukan kertas penting tanpa berniat untuk membacanya

"Putar bukti Rekaman CCTVnya"ucap Kyuhyun pada polisi yeoja yang tengah berada di depan komputer

"Ne Kapten"

'Sungmin'pikiran namja tampan itu hanya tertuju pada Sungmin yang kini menjenguk Appanya sendirian dan Kyuhyun mencemaskan hal itu

"Kapten Sudah diputar"ucapan Seorang Polisi membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"Oh,Ne"balas Kyuhyun seraya duduk di Kursi dan memperhatikan Rekaman CCTV sebuah kasus yang tengah di tangani

'tenanglah Sungmin-nah aku akan segera menyusulmu setengah jam lagi 'Batin Kyuhyun berlebihan,Ck Sungguh possesive nya kau Cho -.-

.

.

_*Kyuhyun Side End_

_._

_._

.

.

.

_*Sungmin side*_

_**-Ruang berkunjung-**_

"Minnie-ah Appa Punya gambar bagus,Minnie mau lihat?"suara cempreng seorang namja paruh baya menyambut langkah Sungmin yang baru memasuki ruangan

"Ne...Apakah bagus?"Sungmin yang telah mengetahui semuanya dari Donghae hanya memasang Ekspresi penasaran,agak terkikik geli saat melihat sendiri hasil karya gambar Sang Appa

"Bagaimana"ucap Lee Soo Man dengan Gembira

"Ne ,Bagu...ungh Huekkk"ucapan Sungmin terpotong kala angin seolah berputar dalam tenggorokan dan perutnya mengakibatkan rasa mual,namja cantik itu hanya melempar pandangan meminta maaf pada Sang Appa dan perawat yang masih berada di sampingnya

"gwenchana Minnie-ah, orang yang baru hamil Muda memang begitu ,Umma mu Lee Bo Ah juga mengalami mual sebelum mengetahui bahwa ia tengah hamil"Ucap Lee Soo Man ringan membuat Sungmin dan Perawat di hadapannya memandang kaku

"Mwoya Appa!?"Tanya Sungmin terkejut setengah mati

.

.

.

End

Readers^^

.

.

.

Nah Tidak ada Sequel readers ^^~

Ff nya bahkan tidak saya baca ulang,mianhae ne ^^

SR yang merajalela tanpa meninggalkan repyu sanggup membuat Mood saya untuk memikirkan rencana sequel terbang entah ke mana*melayang#plak

Ah~leganya udah tamat*ketawa musim kemarau(garing)^^

Naah untuk info ff ini terinspirasi dari FilM Horor yang berjudul THE CAT

Tapi cerita sangat jauh melenceng loh*sumpah

Big thanks Untuk :

**:::abilhikmah/****Cul Ah****/****skittlescinth****/****L HyeMi****/****maria8****/****elle shann****/****deviyanti137****/****coffeewie137****/****minnie kyumin****:::**

**.(^7^). & *(ToT)/"**

**Gomawo chingudeul**

Ada balesan PM dari saya ne~*jangan lupa di baca~ ^^

Gomawo sekali atas repyunya*muach

Saya senang ^^*kirimin Fly Kiss basah atu-atu

Ada yang mau baca Sequel Pull Sungmin into the Love gak?

Tapi rated M lebih mesum dari FF ini*di gibang readers

Maukah merepyu?

Gomawo ne~

See You ^7^


End file.
